MLP: Good Friends/Episode 2
Popular Troubles, or MLP: Good Friends Episode 2, is the second episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Haiku tries to prove that she doesn't know Starlight. Characters * Starlight Mage * Blizzard Dash * Lavenshy * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Velvet Moon * Haiku Fluff * Cobalt Brush * Sweetie Swirl * Snowcatcher * Rarity * Feathermay * Princess Heart Strike * Princess Twilight Sparkle Story ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Sweetie glares at Starlight.) * Haiku Fluff: Sweetie? What's wrong? * Sweetie Swirl: Nothing, okay? * Haiku Fluff: So she's new here. What's the big deal? It's not like being new here makes her a loser or anything. * Sweetie Swirl: That new girl said a similar thing...and I don't like her one bit. * Feathermay: Me neither. * Rarity: Same here. * Feathermay: She makes me so angry, I want to...to... * Snowcatcher: Rip her wings off? * Feathermay: Exactly! * Rarity: I must ask, Sweetie. What is it about Starlight that you absolutely hate? * Sweetie Swirl: I don't need give you a reason in order for you to shut up! I just don't like her. I mean...Starlight's an alicorn! * Haiku Fluff: So what? * Sweetie Swirl: So that makes her think she's better than everypony else! She's so stuck-up! * Rarity: But it seems she's made a few friends already, so how does that make her stuck-up? * Sweetie Swirl: Who cares! Haiku, go over to her right now and prove to us that you don't know her! * Haiku Fluff: ...Now? * Sweetie Swirl: Yes!! (Hesitantly, the orange mare walks over to the table Starlight sits.) * Starlight Mage: Hey, Haiku. * Haiku Fluff: (rolls her eyes, annoyed) Don't act like you know me, newbie. * Starlight Mage: Haiku, what are you talking about? * Haiku Fluff: Isn't it obvious? I wasn't your friend and I never was, okay? * Starlight Mage: (angry) What do you mean? I know you when we were kids! We were friends back then! So don't you dare play dumb with me! * Taffy Pie: Hey Haiku, leave Starlight alone. * Mangobelle: (crossing to Haiku and Starlight) Now hold on, you two. Let's not start a fight here. * Starlight Mage: Mangobelle, please stay out of this. This is between me and Haiku. (Mangobelle walks away from the two.) * Haiku Fluff: Then prove it, Starlight. Prove it to your so-called friends that you knew me. * Starlight Mage: Well...I know you and your brother came from Trottingham. * Taffy Pie: Oooh! That's proof that Starlight definitely knows Haiku! (Everyone else in the cafeteria start to turn their attention to the two mares, especially Cobalt and Blizzard. Haiku starts to breath heavily.) * Starlight Mage: Haiku? (Before Haiku could say anything, Sweetie nudges her aside and looks straight into Starlight's eyes, giving off a threatening look.) * Sweetie Swirl: Okay, let's get this over with. Who do you think you are? * Starlight Mage: (mockingly) Oh, look, it's the snootiest mare in school, Sweetie Swirl. What are you gonna do now, huh? * Sweetie Swirl: There's no way Haiku is actually friends with you, new girl. * Starlight Mage: (angry) I have a name, and that name is Starlight Mage! Quit calling me 'new girl'! * Sweetie Swirl: Fine...Starlight. Now get this through your head; I'm the most likable and the most popular pony in this school. So if you're gonna try to go against that, you'll be sorry. You are officially a loser to me, Starlight. Do me a favor...no, do everypony in this school a favor and get lost! Get a life! And another thing; Haiku is not your friend anymore! (She shoves Starlight back with enough force to send her falling to the floor; the snooty pony's friends laughed as they followed her out of the cafeteria. Mangobelle rushes over to Starlight.) * Mangobelle: Starlight! Oh my Celestia! Are you alright? * Sonata Jazz: Starlight! You okay? * Lavenshy: You're not hurt, are you? (The alicorn slowly gets up from the floor.) * Starlight Mage: I'm fine, guys. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) We're so sorry, Starlight. * Starlight Mage: But I don't get it! She and I were friends before. * Mangobelle: Don't worry about it, sugarcube. You know, sometimes...things don't stay the same as you've seen it before. * Taffy Pie: Starlight, you're not hurt? * Shining Star: Yeah, like, what was Sweetie thinking? * Sonata Jazz: We understand if you're mad that we didn't defend you over there, Star. * Starlight Mage: No, guys. Don't worry about it. (The bell rang.) * Shining Star: Is that somepony's phone? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) That's the bell, Shining. * Taffy Pie: Come on, let's go to class! * Sonata Jazz: Hey, Star, what class are you going next? * Starlight Mage: I have Math. * Sonata Jazz, Taffy Pie: We have Math too! * Sonata Jazz: Come on, we'll show you the way. ~(Scene: Math classroom)~ (Starlight sat at the front desk between Sonata and Taffy, their teacher is Heart Strike. All have textbooks on their desks.) * Princess Heart Strike: Okay, everypony. Please turn to page one in your textbook. (notices Starlight) Ah, I see we have a new student. * Starlight Mage: I'm Starlight Mage, miss. * Princess Heart Strike: Excellent. You're probably familiar with this lesson, correct? Solving for variables? * Starlight Mage: Uh, not really. * Princess Heart Strike: Maybe it'll come back to you when I teach the class. (She levitates a chalk and writes an equation on the board: 8x=32.) * Princess Heart Strike: Okay, class. For this equation, you are to use division. What do you get as the answer? * Taffy Pie: (giddily) FIFTY!! * Princess Heart Strike: Taffy Pie, please tell me you're not calling out just to waste time. * Taffy Pie: Sorry, miss. It's just that...the number fifty came to mind because one time, I ate fifty cookies. * Princess Heart Strike: (sighs) Please, pay attention. (to the class) Anyway, what do you get as the answer? Hmmm...I'll go with...Starlight. * Starlight Mage: Uh...four? * Princess Heart Strike: Correct. (The pink alicorn writes another equation on the board: 16+f=20.) * Princess Heart Strike: Here's another equation. Here, you are to use subtraction. Starlight, what's the answer? * Starlight Mage: 'F' equals four. * Princess Heart Strike: Correct. * Sonata Jazz: Hey, how come she gets called on? * Princess Heart Strike: Sonata, in my class, I call on random ponies. I don't do the whole 'raise your hoof' nonsense. Now then, moving on... (Third equation: 9+10=__.) * Princess Heart Strike: This should be an easy one. Who knows what the answer is? * Taffy Pie: Oh! Pick me! * Princess Heart Strike: Please don't say 'twenty-one'. * Taffy Pie: Is it...ninety? * Princess Heart Strike: Incorrect. Starlight, what's the answer? * Starlight Mage: It's nineteen! * Princess Heart Strike: Correct. (The blue guy sighs.) * Starlight Mage: Don't feel so bad, Taffy. (The bell rang.) * Princess Heart Strike: Okay, that's all for today's lesson. Remember, we have a test on this in two days, so don't waste your time goofing off. ~(Scene: Outside Math classroom)~ (Taffy and Sonata wait for Starlight, who joins them seconds later.) * Taffy Pie: I've got Art next. * Starlight Mage: I have Science. * Sonata Jazz: Same here, dude. And so does Lavenshy. I'll show you where the room is. * Taffy Pie: Good luck in Science! I heard ponies struggle the most in that class. (He happily walks off to Art.) ~(Scene: Science classroom)~ (Sonata and Starlight sat at a table with an empty spot next to the former.) * Starlight Mage: Oh great. Science. My least favorite subject. * Sonata Jazz: Why's that? I mean, you seem pretty smart. * Starlight Mage: Yeah, but at my old school, the only subjects I was good at are Math, English, and History. * Sonata Jazz: I don't do well in Science either. But Lavenshy seems to love it. Heh. I didn't think she's interested in scary explosive chemicals and all that confusing science-related terms. * Starlight Mage: (surprised) Lavenshy's into Science? I never knew that. * Sonata Jazz: Heh. Well, now you do, girly. * Starlight Mage: I'm surely not going to do well in Science. That's a fact. * Sonata Jazz: Don't say that. Like I said, I don't do well in that class. * Starlight Mage: And how is that gonna make me feel better? * Sonata Jazz: Uh, I dunno. (Lavenshy joins the duo.) * Lavenshy: Hi, girls. * Sonata Jazz: Hey, dude. * Starlight Mage: Hey, Lavenshy. * Sonata Jazz: How's Math? * Lavenshy: Um, it was okay. The lessons weren't too hard. * Starlight Mage: I have to ask; how are you good at Science? Taffy told us that most ponies struggled with Science. * Lavenshy: It's really not that hard. * Sonata Jazz: (sighs) Well, of course I'm no good. I do music, man! Science ain't my thing. * Starlight Mage: You're the musical type, Sonata? What instruments do you play? * Sonata Jazz: I mostly do all of my jamming on my favorite electric guitar. But my skills aren't just limited to a guitar. I can also play the cello, piano, drums, tuba...basically, I play a lot of instruments. * Starlight Mage: (surprised) No way! * Lavenshy: She's really good at it. She's always in the school talent show. * Starlight Mage: This school does talent shows? (Just then, the teacher, Twilight Sparkle, walks in; Starlight gasped) * Starlight Mage: (to herself) She's so pretty. * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Settle down, class. (notices Starlight) Oh, you must be Starlight Mage, the new student? * Starlight Mage: Heh. Yes, that's me, miss. * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Wonderful. Good luck on your first day. (To the trio. The class gets started on their experiments.) * Starlight Mage: So...what are we learning? * Sonata Jazz: We're learning about polymers. * Starlight Mage: Polymers. * Sonata Jazz: Really, dude? You don't know what a polymer is? * Lavenshy: Sonata! Don't be mean. She probably isn't good at Science. * Sonata Jazz: Yeah right. I heard she was smart in Math. So she's not smart at Science? What, is your brain only work when there's Math involved? * Starlight Mage: Sonata, I'm not good at Science. Neither are you. You said so yourself. * Sonata Jazz: Uh...well, yeah, but...look, then you must know what a monomer is. * Starlight Mage: (giddily) All I know is that they rhyme! * Sonata Jazz: Dude, get serious! * Lavenshy: Really, Sonata. You don't know what a monomer is. You don't do well in Science. You said so yourself. * Starlight Mage: Then, would you be so kind, Lavenshy, as to explain to us what those things mean? I mean...you are good at Science, right? (The Science teacher walks over to the table.) * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Uh, what's happening here? I don't see any experimenting going on. * Sonata Jazz: I was just explaining to Starlight what a polymer and monomer is. * Lavenshy: Says the girls who struggles the most in Science! * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Woah, girls! Look, allow me to explain. A monomer, Starlight, is one single molecule of a substance. And... * Starlight Mage: (in her mind) Polymer, monomer, polymer, monomer...they rhyme! Hee hee! (During this, Twilight explains but can barely be heard.) * Princess Twilight Sparkle: ...You think you got all that, Starlight? * Starlight Mage: What? I mean...yes! * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Excellent. (She walks off to another table. Sonata shoots an annoyed glare at Starlight.) * Sonata Jazz: You didn't listen to word she said, didn't you? * Starlight Mage: ...Not really. (sighs as she leaves the table) You know what? I gotta go clear my head. I'll be back. ------ (Time skip to after class.) ~(Scene: Science hallway)~ (Starlight walks slowly down the hall when she bumps into Blizzard Dash.) * Blizzard Dash: Oh! Hey, Starlight! * Starlight Mage: Hey....Blizzard. * Blizzard Dash: I saw you at lunch. You all right? Hey, you seem down in the dumps. It's not about what Sweetie said, right? * Starlight Mage: It's not that. It's just...I'm in Science right now, and I'm so bad at it! * Blizzard Dash: Yeah. You know, you're not the only one who struggles with Science. Taffy hates it a lot. And of course, you know Sonata does terrible at it. And me? Well, I stink at it. Heh. And they say Science is very important in life. * Starlight Mage: Well, sure it is. * Blizzard Dash: I wouldn't be surprised if Haiku found out that you're not as smart as she thought you were. * Starlight Mage: Huh? * Blizzard Dash: I saw you arguing with her at lunch earlier. * Starlight Mage: Yeah. It didn't end well. * Blizzard Dash: Well, I hope you two apologized and made up one day. I gotta get going. (He walks off, then looks over his shoulder.) * Blizzard Dash: See ya around, Starly. (With that, the athletic stallion flutters off.) * Starlight Mage: Did he just...nah! (The lavender alicorn continues walking when he saw two ponies up ahead; Cobalt and Haiku.) * Cobalt Brush: ...Then you let Sweetie ''take over? And I thought ''she was the worst pony in this school. * Haiku Fluff: Cobalt, I'm sorry, but --- * Cobalt Brush: You're sorry? Then how do you think Starlight feels? You two were best friends before, but now you ditched her just to make Sweetie happy. * Haiku Fluff: Sweetie's my friend. * Cobalt Brush: Friends with the biggest jerk in the school? * Haiku Fluff: Cobalt, please! What if Sweetie heard that? * Cobalt Brush: I'm sorry, but does your friendship with Starlight even matter to you? Or do you want to admit that this whole friendship thing with her is a lie, and that you never wanted to be friends with her in the first place? Did you really have to go and ditch her just to hang out with Sweetie? I can't believe you, Haiku. * Haiku Fluff: Look, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to move on, okay? * Cobalt Brush: Move on? What's that going to do, upset Starlight even more? Friends don't dtich each other, Haiku! A true friend wouldn't do that. (Starlight finally walks up to them.) * Starlight Mage: So...is that how it is, then? (glaring at Haiku) Is that what's been going on, Haiku? You don't think our friendship is important? * Haiku Fluff: You! You heard everything, didn't you? * Starlight Mage: I heard all of it. * Cobalt Brush: Starlight? Where did you come from? * Starlight Mage: Did you seriously ditch me just to hang out with Sweetie, Haiku? Answer me! * Haiku Fluff: I...Look, I wasn't... * Starlight Mage: (angry) You weren't what? Be honest with me, Haiku; you dumped me just so you could hang out with Sweetie. * Haiku Fluff: I...I didnt'... (Haiku runs off, upset.) * Starlight Mage: Cobalt...I didn't mean to. * Cobalt Brush: Well, she sort of deserved it anyway. I can't believe she would prefer Sweetie over you. I mean, who doesn't want to be your friend? * Starlight Mage: Thanks, Cobalt. * Cobalt Brush: Starlight...I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. * Starlight Mage: Well...it's true, isn't it? She ditched me just to make a popular pony happy, huh? * Cobalt Brush: I thought the same thing. I can't get her to explain herself, though. * Starlight Mage: Then I don't know what will! That one filly I was friends with years ago has changed and is now hanging out with a group of bullies! How did you not notice this, Cobalt? * Cobalt Brush: I thought they were just being good friends, but when I saw them making fun of somepony, I dont know what to think. * Starlight Mage: What are you talking about? Don't you see? Haiku is hanging out with a bad crowd! Doesn't that mean anything to you? * Cobalt Brush: Of course it does! * Starlight Mage: Then why didn't you do anything? * Cobalt Brush: Well...I'm sort of friends with Sweetie, and I don't want to go against her. If I do, she'll threaten to humiliate me in front of the entire school. * Starlight Mage: Cobalt, you don't have to keep letting Sweetie boss you around. (sighs) Look, I have to go. (She starts to leave when she heard Cobalt call out to her.) * Cobalt Brush: Hey...Starlight? (She stops and turns around to face her.) * Starlight Mage: Yeah? * Cobalt Brush: Uh...You're one cool alicorn. (Cobalt quickly leaves before Starlight could say anything.) * Starlight Mage: Uh...thanks? --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)